Talk:Tier list
3 things i do not understand 1.Who made this list?Was it Cleod9 2.Tails>Sonic, sonic should be stronger and Tails in my opinion should not be #1 3.Wario>Black Mage?Black Mage can beat Wario no problem MD123----- : It was made by devs, and I think it also took an overall vote. IStoleThePies | Talk page | 21:58, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::None of you bothered to read the damn article don't ya? it was made by the SFBR not the devs. ::'--Byllant 01:15, September 20, 2011 (UTC)' ::MD123-''' :Your first question was answered by Byll. :Your second question: Tails is the absolute best. He can time out any character on any stage. His aerials hit on frame 1 after connecting with rythm badge. He has the most efficient recovery in the current demo. He has a devilish air speed. On the top of that, he has decent KO'ing power. Sonic, on the other hand has difficulty KO'ing opponents and lives by comboing opponents. :I do not know the answer to your third question, sorry:( Revamp-0.8 With the new update, this page needs fixing up. It's near useless in it's current state, but a bit of work should bring it up to snuff. Maybe we could organize tournaments and track each character's performance? Ne0pets22 03:23, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I am currently trying to make a Super Smash Flash tier list. Should this be added in the article? --[[User:Speedy the Hedgehog|'''Speedy:]] [[User talk:Speedy the Hedgehog|'"Knight of the Wind"']] 14:35, November 1, 2012 (UTC) An SSF Tier List would be useless because all characters are identical in speed and power, etc. Bakura13 (talk) 02:07, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Tier List from Deviant Art I created a completely different tier list with my recordings of the game with the very same device. It seems that the match-ups are random at most, because I found this out: S: 1) Link (1) 2) Mega Man (2.01) 3) Goku (3.49) 4) Sora (4.87) A: 5) Captain Falcon (5.23) 6) Fox (5.89) 7) Pikachu (7.15) 8) Wario (7.47) 9) Sonic (10.99) B: 10) Peach (11) 11) Ichigo (11.25) 12) Tails (12.87) C: 13) Yoshi (12.97) 14) Mario (15.55) 15) Lloyd (15.87) D: 16) Wario (16.16) 17/18) Black Mage (18.27) 17/18) Ness (18.27) Donkey Tier: 19) Naruto (19.78) 20) Donkey Kong (20) Feel free to comment and discuss about this. All I know is that Donkey Kong is not a strong fighter at all, and that Link is very fast in comparison to other characters, alongside the infinite attack frames he has when using an attack (meaning that his attacks are always attacks until they end). FYI For the Naruto page on the tier list character icon click thing, the link goes to this http://mcleodgaming.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_(Super_Smash_Flahs_2) If you can tell the flash at the end is spelled wrong so the page is wrong. Hey I have a one question. Why Sora is the worst? I'm very dissapointed you know? I won Smash Island S2 III for making him higher at tier list... And what? You made him the worst! I wanna know the reason. And improve that! The Japanese Tier List should be removed Hello, I have become aware that a tier list for japanese scene has been added to this page. I have a lot of problems with the legitimacy of this list. Firstly, I was not aware a japanese scene existed for this game at all. I tried to search on YouTube for any sort of gameplay involving their scene and I found nothing. I feel that if I cannot even see any gameplay of these supposed SSF2 JPN players, that it should not even be on this page. Secondly, the source of the list (https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/18ug216uT_V19AZBIqCLg0qNgrLqgdPh-ahPXgkGtW8Y/edit#gid=0) seems very sketchy. What I am looking at here is a Google Docs sheet labeling the SSF2 characters. Something like this could be made by literally anyone in the world and cannot be taken seriously. Lastly, why does the Japanese scene get their own tier list? For a community that has no videos (that I am aware of), it is ridiculous to have their tier list put alongside the offical tier list which has been discussed at length with the BR. Does this mean that I get to create a tier list for Canada? If you have anything that can change my view and prove me wrong, please show it to me, so I can shut up. Otherwise, this list is a joke and is providing misinformation to SSF2 players.